


Surprise Void Light Filling

by LMTYL__Lye



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is his Ghost, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie is a Titan, Gen, Guardian AU, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Temporary Character Death, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, and Venom is themself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMTYL__Lye/pseuds/LMTYL__Lye
Summary: Ed is pretty sure he’s the least-popular Guardian at the Tower.  And that wasbeforea creature of pure Darkness decided to slither inside his armor and refuse to leave.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Anne Weying, Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Laments Of A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when movie!Venom fan notices similarities in comic!Venom lore and Destiny lore. Symbiotes/Klyntar as creatures forged of elemental darkness, made to corrupt and consume all other life in the Universe (and generally becoming too fond of their hosts)? That honestly fits much better with movie!Venom’s personality than their comics counterpart. Also I love the walking disaster man that is movie!Eddie.

Ed was still getting used to this whole “Guardian” thing, okay? First time he set foot at the Tower, they were mid-construction after the defeat of some asshole named “Ghaul” and the Vanguard were too busy grieving one of their own to give him a decent run-down on what the hell any of this meant.

Thankfully, being a Titan was pretty easy, so they said. See alien, punch face, snag some loot. Look for another alien to punch. Guns were just long-distance punches; find some you like, upgrade ‘em ‘til they’re badass. Oh, and armor, so you can survive longer and punch harder.

He could let his ghost handle the finer details. Bounties, missions, navigation. First time Ed heard her voice, the name “Annie” immediately came to mind. He was more confident about her name than his own, which he’d been told was pretty typical for new Guardians. He’d find his true name eventually.

“We’re approaching Nessus now, Ed,” Annie chirped, “so you better get ready. We’ll be—uh oh!”

“Wha—” Red lights on the ship’s console were flashing.

“Proximity alert just went off! Something’s moving fast toward us!”

Before Ed could gather his thoughts, something twice the size of his jumpship came barreling alongside, close enough to see its rough surface begin to throw off sparks in the centaur’s weak thermosphere. It sped downward and smashed into the near surface of Nessus, red leaves fluttering in its wake.

“Are—we’re gonna go down and find that thing, right?”

Annie sighed, her electronic voice sounding so tired. “Yeah, I guess so. There goes my hope for a simple, quiet mission for once.”

\--

“Ugh, why is Titan armor so freakin’ bulky?” Ed asked nobody in general, not quite able to reach the vine snagged on the ornamental heat shield on his pauldron.

“This is why sensible Guardians form fireteams, Ed,” his ghost said flatly.

Ed rolled his eyes. “What are you saying? That I need to pay some— _ some Hunter  _ or _ somebody  _ to follow me around and untangle me from shit like this?”

“No,” Annie said, more gently, “just because I can rez you when you wander into danger, doesn’t mean I’m all you need. Ed, honey, you need  _ friends _ . Friends who could talk you out of  _ stupid things _ like tracking down a meteorite in an uncharted region of Nessus with no backup and nobody knowing when to expect you back.”

“You know how they look at me back at the Tower, Annie. How Zavala looks at me. I was late for the party, never had to fight the big mean rhino, never got to hang with the kooky robot with the cape and the horn—”

“Cayde-6 was an Exo, not a robot, Ed, that’s racist.”

“That’s my point! Ack!” The tree branch he’d been pushing out of the way whipped back into his helmet. “The less time I spend around other Guardians, the fewer of them hate me!”

It was then that Ed’s boot found the edge of a ravine, hidden by foliage, and he went tumbling down the slope. In the lower gravity, he kept bouncing, down the ravine, and all the way to the still-smoking impact crater. His neck snapped as his helmet slammed into the meter-wide chunk of iron and iridium.

“Oh, Ed,” Annie sighed as she rezzed her Guardian with a flash of Light.

“Ugh. Well, that was embarrassing,” he snarked at himself, sitting up in the steaming Nessian dirt. “But hey, at least we found it!”

A Sentinel with faster reflexes and more common sense than Ed would’ve thrown up their shield the second the meteorite cracked open. Or at least jumped to their feet. But, as anybody who spent more than five minutes around Ed knew, the man  _ had _ no common sense.

In the center of the impact crater, the rock cracked and split, and the viscous black substance in its core sprung at the human and forced its way into the seams of his armor.

\--

“ED! ED! EYES UP, GUARDIAN!”

“Mmm… mornin’ Annie…”

“ED YOU BIG DUMMY—”

“Wh—oh, wow, did you have to rez me again?” His head buzzed, and he could feel sweat between his skin and his armor.

The ghost’s shell twirled around and snapped open and shut in her agitation. “No, no, that’s the problem! Whatever just came out of that meteorite charged you, disappeared, and you went dark! Radio silent! Not dead, not hurt, just unresponsive.”

_ That _ snapped him back to attention, right there. “What was that thing, that shadowy thing? Didn’t look like no Taken, but all I saw was a second of it.”

“I don’t know…” she quietly replied, “but I should check you over real quick.” She flitted around him, shining her Light through his armor. “I don’t understand, why does your body look denser than—"

A black tendril sprung from under the edge of his pauldron and snapped around his ghost, both Ed and Annie gasping in shock.

**_MAKE IT STOP!_ **

“Wha—who said— _ Annie! _ ” He grabbed his ghost and tried to dig the clunky fingers of his gauntlets into the surrounding black slime.

**_So much delicious light. How does a metal shell hold it all?_ **

“WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!?” Ed yelled at the voice, redoubling his efforts to pull his ghost free.

“ED, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!” Annie squealed, full of panic and confusion.

**_What does a_ ** **toy** **_like this matter to a_ ** **meatbag** **_like you?_ **

“She’s not a  _ toy! _ She’s my ghost!  _ My Light! _ Please, let her go!” He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes, equal amounts of fear and rage boiling in his chest.

The… creature…? seemed confused by the strength of Ed’s reaction. The black mass released the ghost, who blinked away out of it and Ed’s grip, and oozed back inside of the Titan’s armor.

“Th—thank you—” he sighed, sinking back onto his heels. “Are you okay, Annie?” he called out.

His ghost peeked out from behind a tree on the edge of the impact crater. “Ed… honey…  _ who the hell do you keep talking to? _ ”

He could feel flashes of memories, seemingly random, going around his head.  **_A child of the Great Machine, feeding Light to his body. Fascinating._ ** Okay, so the memories  _ weren’t _ random.

“There’s a, um, deep voice. I think it’s that black thing outta the rock. Pretty sure it’s inside  _ me  _ now. Seems  _ waaaay  _ too interested in you, Annie.”

**_Correct on all counts._ **

“Um, it says I’m right. About what I just said.” Ed watched his ghost spin thoughtfully as it hovered behind the tree.

**_This “ghost” heals your body, does it not?_ **

“Well, yeah, but—" Ed suddenly felt sick. Hungry. Nauseous. Weak. “ _ What are you doing to me?! _ ” he whined, doubling over.

“ED!” he distantly heard Annie call out.

\--

The familiar feel of resurrection. He hadn’t felt this confused since the first few times he’d rezzed, though. How did he die  _ this _ time?

**_I ate you from the inside-out._** What? **_Your little machine undid all the damage. Your light is DELICIOUS_** **.**

“You were  _ EATING _ me?! Eating  _ ME!? _ ” He noticed Annie hovering, closer, but still trying to be out of reach of earlier’s tendril.

Speaking of tendrils.

Black slime began oozing out of the seams of his chestplate and pauldrons, around his torso and neck, congealing into a rough torso with arms and a head. Black with empty, burning white eyes, but not like any sort of Taken he’d ever run into. The face split into a lipless mouth full of teeth, startlingly blood-red tongue and gums, holding a mish-mash of long white fangs.

His ghost blinked away to hide behind the empty meteorite, shell nervously clacking, as the vaguely humanoid monster wrapped its massive black paws around the Guardian’s helmet.

**“That is what my kind does, little human. We feed on the flesh and the Light of all living things. And** **_you,_ ** **”** it ran one massive thumb down Ed’s visor, leaving a deep scratch,  **“You are a feast.”**

Ed had no idea what to say to that, though, as usual, his mouth started making noise anyway. “Um, thanks, man. I try.”

The monster responded to  _ that _ with thunderous laughter, ropes of its slime sinking off its pseudo-body, eyes narrowing to crescents, and teeth shuffling around in its mouth disconcertingly.

Ed laughed nervously along with it, because even after facing down homicidal aliens and witnessing cosmic horrors, the implications and panic attack of a situation like this were on a long fuse. Plus, his Titan instincts were fairly confident that he could punch this thing pretty damn hard.

“Soooo…” he asked, as the creature’s laughter faded and it resolidified, “when are you gonna, you know, get goin’…”

**“Get… going? Oh, I’m not looking for a different host, after finding one as** **_ssssatisfying_ ** **as you.”** The monster’s surprisingly expressive face seemed to be giving him a condescending grin.

“EXCUSE ME!” Annie butted in, peeking around the meteorite and clacking her shell to get their attention. “We are already a team, we don’t need a third wheel!”

**“Third wheel?’”**

“He’s my Guardian and I’m his ghost, and I’m NOT okay with some space parasite—”

**_“PARASITE!”_ ** the creature roared at her, mouth opening wider than ever and one arm lengthening drastically to grab the ghost once again, pulling her close to its face and Ed’s.  **“YOU ARE LUCKY I AM NOT WASTEFUL ENOUGH TO CRUSH YOU, LITTLE MACHINE!”**

Ed felt like this was a good time to punch the monster in the face. So, he punched the monster in the face.

The first blow was like punching a brick wall with a layer of gelatin dessert on its surface.

**Are you serious.**

The second blow went straight through the black goo of the creature and pulled back with no resistance.

**Are we seriously doing this right now.**

The third attempt ended with those long teeth piercing his gauntlet, just deep enough to grip it as his arm was thrashed from side to side. With a painful yank, Ed’s shoulder dislocated.

**“Maybe I** **_do_ ** **want a smarter host,”** it sneered in Ed’s face.  **“This one seems… defective. Mentally.”**

Ed yelped as his arm snapped back into its socket.

“No. I have watched you  _ hurt  _ my Guardian, I have watched you  _ insult _ my Guardian, and I have had  _ enough! _ You are going to get  _ out _ of his body and  _ back _ into that damn space rock of yours. I will weld it shut  _ myself! _ ”

The creature didn’t dignify Annie’s demand with a response; it simply melted back into itself and withdrew back into Ed’s armor.

“S—s—so uh, we sh—should go back to the Tower and report all this, yeah?” Ed could feel the monster in his head, rummaging around in his memories again.

**YES.**

“No!” Annie replied immediately. “Ed, we can’t take this  _ thing _ off-world, let alone back to Earth! It would kill us both the second it found someone else to slither into!”

**Does it** **_ever_ ** **shut up.**

He chose to ignore that. “You’re always the one with the plan, Annie. What now?”


	2. Tiny Little Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theme to the chapter naming is “the title of the song is appropriate to the story, but the song’s lyrics really really aren’t.” Let’s see how long I can keep THAT up...

“Where are we going, Ed?”

“I’m honestly not sure.”

“Well, you kinda agreed that we should stay put and try to get a signal back to the Tower. And then you started walking.”

“I’m… Annie, I’m not the one moving my legs right now.”

She hovered in front of his face, which usually could get him to stop walking. “Ed, what do you mean, you’re not moving your legs?”

**There must be a more suitable host somewhere on this planet.**

“Our, uh,  _ new friend _ is in the driver’s seat right now, and it sounds like he doesn’t want to just hang around a broken rock all day.” Ed thought for a moment. “What should I call you, anyway?”

**In your language, you may call me** **_Venom._ **

“Venom. Okay. Great name.”

“Heads up, there are Vex nearby,” said the ghost as she vanished into Ed’s bag. That got a shift in the creature’s attention.

The familiar electronic whirr and zing of Vex teleportation tech filled the air before two dozen Goblins and Hobgoblins dropped down from thin air around them. Ed pulled his trusty Last Hope sidearm from its holster for the first time all day and quickly popped the radiolaria pods on the nearest couple of Goblins.

A Hobgoblin teleported itself behind Ed, hoping for a cheap shot, but ablack tendril shot out of the Titan’s back. The creature sunk part of itself into the Vex before crushing it with a snarl and retreating.

**METAL! THESE THINGS HAVE LESS LIFE IN THEM THAN YOUR LITTLE MACHINE!**

“Yeah,” Ed panted, opting to holster his now-empty sidearm and go down swinging. “Asher Mir says they’re just made to hold these glowing things full of algae, or something.” He punched the nearest Goblin in the juicebox in lieu of a more detailed explanation.

“Ed, your Super is up!”

“Oh, sweet!” He reached for his Light, tapped into it, let it flow through his body and form a shield that hung from his arm. The creature inside him roared, sounding distant beneath the Void Light filling his body.

Ed locked eyes on one of the remaining Hobgoblins and charged, sending Goblins flying as he sprinted, and smashed into that last panicked Vex in a shower of metal and purple sparks. He turned and threw the shield at the one remaining Hobgoblin, mowing down more of the lesser Vex along the way, before throwing himself at the stragglers.

As the Light flickered and faded, one last, broken Goblin tottered toward him, and Ed gave it a punch that sent the metal chassis crumpling against a tree.

His ghost popped out to heal a few sprains and mend his armor. “Good job, Ed. I mean it. You’re getting the hang of the whole ‘strategy’ thing,” Annie chirped.

**May I ask,** came the deep rumbling voice,  **what** **_the fuck_ ** **just happened here.**

“Whadaya mean?” asked Ed, raising one hand slightly when Annie made to answer.

The black ooze reappeared, although this time Venom was smaller and shaped like a snake.  **“That thing you did, with the energy shield. Your body should** **_not_ ** **be able to handle channeling that much Light.”**

“That’s what a Guardian does. Humans, Exos, Awoken; we’re all native to this solar system. We fight off the species like Fallen, and those Vex back there, that would drive us all to extinction.”

**“With powers gifted by the Great Machine.”**

Annie chimed in. “We know it as the Traveler, but yes. The Traveler sent out ghosts like me, to find a Guardian worthy of wielding the Light to defend our solar system.”

**“And this human is the worthy one. A host you can never leave.”**

“Yes, and yes. There are a very few cases of a Guardian falling into evil and their ghost refusing to resurrect them, but I doubt we’ll have to worry about anything like that. Finding your Guardian is a feeling, an instinct.”

**“A machine, speaking as an authority on instinct?”** Venom tilted its head in a way that would’ve been cute, except for the excessive teeth and mild body horror.  **“Though I suppose, with Light being the energy of life, a talking machine full of Light would know of life…”**

“This is getting way, way too philosophical for me,” said Ed, sinking his helmeted face into his hands. “Wait—” he kept talking, not looking up, “Venom, you’re talking like you’re not alive. Not a living thing.”

**“I** **_told_ ** **you before,”** the toothy black creature said,  **“my kind feed on Light and life. We are hungry, empty Darkness given form.”**

“We’re talking capital-D Darkness? Like what the Hive Gods worship? What the Vanguard makes vague, ominous statements about?” Ed briefly wished he hadn’t asked, if only to avoid this metaphysical rabbit hole.

**“Only a tiny piece, even compared to your metal ghost and its Light. I had been hungry for quite some time, before meeting you.”**

“Before eating me, you mean.” Ed said before he could stop himself.

It licked its non-existent lips.  **“You are delicious, human. Most especially the Light you channeled fighting those machines.”**

“My Sentinel Shield? That was Void Light. I’m not as good with Arc or Solar.”

**“Void… Light? How can** **_the void_ ** **have** **_Light?_ ** **That makes no sense.”** Venom seemed more insulted than confused.  **“I am** **_of_ ** **the Void, and it makes no sense! Explain to your human, machine!”**

“First off,” the ghost fluttered fiercely at the alien, “we have  _ names _ . I’m called Annie, and the person whose body you’ve so rudely invaded is Ed!”

**“Alright, Ghost Annie. I require an explanation of this so-called ‘Void Light.’”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I have no overarching plot for this, just writing what comes to me, so questions and suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you want more, have questions, or have suggestions!


End file.
